Kid's Revenge Pt 2
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: This is the final installment of the trilogy "Raping Death The Kid" In this one Kid finally gets even with Liz...


**Lemony:** We meet again Soul Eater fans! This is the final piece of the trilogy "Raping Death The Kid" I hope you guys enjoyed the series!

**Wicked:** Well, a new story for a new anime. Why does Patti remind me of you?

**Lemony:** *shrugs*

**Awesome:** *is still not moving at all*

* * *

><p>Kid's Revenge pt. 2<p>

Death The kid hadn't realized he was very vindictive young man. When his Demon Twin guns, Liz and Patti, raped him he thought he could let it go. Boy, was he wrong. Kid found himself mulling over it and trying to think of ways to get them both back. Well, he certainly got Patti back when he teased her relentlessly on Dr. Stein's dissection table. The poor girl looked as if she was on the verge of tears when Kid got her all hot and bothered and then refused to fuck her. Now all he had to do was get Liz back…

That would present itself as a challenge. Kid had only gotten even with Patti because he had an opportunity but Liz…oh, Liz was careful. She wouldn't give him a chance to reap his revenge…

It was obvious that Patti had told her older sister what happened between her and Kid and now, Liz was on guard 24/7. Kid couldn't even make polite conversation without getting accused of trying to get even…

A girl's bedroom is normally clean. However, that made it extremely difficult to try and look for stuff. If the room was a hot mess then Kid wouldn't have such a hard time searching for something he could use to get even with Liz. What the fuck was he looking for? Hell, Kid didn't know, maybe something to use as blackmail, or something!

Kid was rummaging through her dresser drawers and trying to fight off an OCD fit. Why the hell was Liz's room so…so…asymmetrical? He wasn't finding much of anything besides her clothes and underwear.

"_Shit!"_ Kid screamed in his head, this was not easy. Liz was clean as a whistle; there was nothing he could use against her…

Kid's thoughts skidded to a stop when he heard the door click. Fuck! Liz was home! Quickly (and stupidly) He jumped onto her bed and…tried to look natural.

When the elder Thompson sister opened the door to her room her eyebrows furrowed when she saw her meister lying across her bed. Was this another one of his attempts to get even with her?

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz asked arching and eyebrow and crossing her arms, Kid's eyes shifted nervously.

"I lost something." He lied, his eyes still shifting.

"Oh really?" Liz replied cocking her head, "Are you sure it wasn't your mind?"

"Very funny." Kid mused sitting up on her bed and straightening himself out. He was busted…but that didn't mean he would just give up.

"Oh, are you trying to get me back for raping you?" Liz purred knowing damn good and well that was still a sore-spot with Kid. The striped-haired boy gritted his teeth but refused to lose it.

"You're still mad about that?" Liz inquired, "Kid let it go. And plus, Patti already told me what you did to her and I know you're trying to get me back. Give up Kid, it'll never work."

Kid wasn't listening, he was actually watching Liz's mouth move. She had a cute mouth with small, full lips absolutely perfect for sucking cock. As Liz spoke the younger reaper unconsciously began to undo to his pants, while his eyes were locked on Liz's lips.

She kept talking, and by now Kid had unlatched his belt.

"What are you doing?" Liz snapped a bit miffed that her meister wasn't paying attention to her,

"What does it look like?" Kid purred huskily, shifting on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

"Er...Kid..."

Kid definitely wasn't listening. Instead, he undid his belt and began to slowly stroke himself through his perfectly symmetrical boxers. His was rock-hard and ready for his vengeance. Liz stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Oh, so you want to play that game, do you?" Liz purred,

Kid nodded.

"Liz," He said huskily, "You know that I'm going to get you back...why don't you stop playing around and let this happen?"

"How about no." Liz replied, "Because it'll be too easy to say 'I give up, I give in' Your reverse psychology won't work on me."

"Oh really?" Kid purred licking his lips and finally releasing his erect length. Liz's eyes went wide upon seeing it again, but she maintained her composure. She wasn't about to play into Kid's hands. Nope, not gonna happen.

"I want to fuck you Liz..." Kid moaned, fisting his aching cock faster, "And you obviously want to fuck me...let's kill two birds with one stone right now..."

The offer was tempting, especially since Kid's dirty display was causing heat to pool between Liz's thighs. She watched as he jerked the erect flesh in his palm, and licked her lips once murky pre-cum collected at his tip.

She steeled herself and shut her bedroom door. She made a motion to go to Kid but then swiveled on her heel and headed towards her bathroom.

"I don't think so..." Liz hummed ignoring Kid stroke himself, "I'm going to take a nice, hot shower. And you better not be here when I come back..."

"Oh Liz..." Kid said, his voice like honey, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

He tucked his erect cock back into his pants and straightened himself. He was staring longingly at Liz the entire time. He watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He heard a distinct click meaning she'd locked it from the inside. Smart girl.

So Liz was playing hard to get, huh? Well, Kid was not about to give up that easily. He tried to give Liz a chance to come to him, but she wanted to play silly games, eh?

Well, then they'd just have to play...

Kid tip-toed over to Liz's bedroom door closed it. There was no doubt Liz was in the bathroom waiting for him to leave, but once he shut the door she believed that Kid had left. With her guard down, Liz stripped, turned on the shower, and stepped inside.

_"Kid is so simple."_ Liz thought triumphantly, _"I knew he would try something like that."_

Meanwhile, Kid chuckled to himself as he approached the bathroom door. Once again using his Shinigami power he unlocked the door from the other side. He smirked evilly when the door cracked open. He wrapped his hands around the knob and swung the door open.

"OH LIZ!" He yelled, "HEEEERRRREEEE'S JOHNNY!"

Liz let out a terrified scream as she heard Kid screaming at the top of his fucking lungs. Once he startled her, Kid ran over to the shower curtain and ripped it open. Liz was making an attempt to cover herself but it was useless effort seeing as though the only thing she had in her hands at the moment was soap and a washcloth. This was all part of Kid's plan.

He had to take Liz by surprise.

Now wrestling with the naked girl, the only sound that could be heard was the two of them struggling in the shower. Kid, still fully dressed, was getting drenched as he worked to get Liz into a compromising position.

Liz was scared out of her fucking mind! Was Kid crazy? What the hell was wrong with him? He was horny, that's what was wrong with him.

"Kid! Get off me!" Liz yelled playfully, she managed to thwack him across the forehead with her washcloth, leaving a red welt across his head.

"Dammit, Liz! You knew this was coming!" Kid growled lustfully, "You'll be cumming in a minute too!"

The water combined with soap caused the two of them to slip and going tumbling into the tub as hot water drenched them both. Kid landed on top of Liz and pinned her down. The water continued pouring down on them as Kid held Liz's hands above her head.

"My, how the tables have turn..." He purred over the sound of the shower, Liz stared up at him, smirking slightly.

"So what are you gonna do now? Rape me?"

"Hmm...yes, as a matter of fact that's exactly what I'm going to do." Kid replied, "And the best part is you're already naked so I won't have to fight get your clothes off."

"Oh Shit..." Liz said to herself. Oh shit was right! Liz realized she'd fallen for Kid's trap! She left herself wide open for pay back! She let Kid stay in her room, she stripped, and then he got her in a moment of weakness. Liz forgot the number one rule for a avoiding someone who has it in for you: Don't get naked!

"Now that I've got you right where I want you, what should I do first?" Kid purred, Liz struggled beneath him but it was no use, the shower was too slippery and she couldn't slither free if she tried.

"Dammit Kid! Just do something already!" Liz hissed, Kid arched a evil eyebrow.

"If you insist." Kid struggled momentarily before he grasped his belt and slid it between the belt-loops of his slacks. He jerked Liz's wrists until he successfully twisted the leather all the way around, Kid tied her wrists around the water faucet.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Liz swore as she tried yanking her hands loose, Kid geared up and glared down at Liz. The water falling between them was making her body slick and shiny, Kid licked his lips.

"Well, well, well, Liz." Kid purred, "And now...get ready to be raped!"

"OH SHIT! PATTI HELP!"

"She can't help you now Lizzie my darling..." Kid cackled manically, he took both of her ankles in his hands and spread her wide. Liz's eyes went impossibly wide as she stared at the bulge at Kid's pants. That one-eyed monster he called a cock was waiting his soaked pants! Oh happy day! Liz was going to fucked stupid by an incubus/grim reaper. Wait a minute, wasn't this supposed to be rape? Well Patti had said it the best, it's not rape if you want it. And Liz definitely wanted it!

"Oh, is this what you want?" Kid growled rubbing the bulge in his pants against her naked sex. When Liz didn't answer, Kid got a little anger. He continued to grind into her and steadily pressing himself against her heat.

"Answer me, Liz..."

Liz was biting her lower lip to keep from saying anything, but a moan slip out. Kid smirked evilly and continued to grind between her legs. Kid rolled his hips in perfect circles, causing Liz to keen and wither beneath him.

"K-Kid..." Liz moaned, "Please...don't tease me..."

"I'll do whatever I want to you," Kid said letting his hands massage her thighs, "You did it to me, I'm just returning the favor..."

This was the best/worst rape ever. Liz was practically panting as Kid continued to hump against her, the rough fabric of his pants was rubbing up against her soft folds.

"Ok! Ok! I give up! Dammit Kid! Fuck me right now!"

Kid chuckled and spread Liz's long legs wide.

"No, I don't think I want to..." He hummed, "I'd rather do this."

Kid leaned down and released Liz's ankles. Using his index and ring finger, he spread the lips of her sex and tickled the sensitive flesh. Liz's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kid began to manipulate her heat. Wetness drenched Liz's molten core, it coated the little, wisp brown curls of her center. Kid's lemon-yellow eyes stayed locked on her exposed clit, the small, pink nub was swollen and filled with blood. Cruelly, he started wriggling his finger against it.

"Oh shit!" Liz hissed as he hips arched involuntarily. Kid chuckled and continued stroking her core, withering his fingers quickly, before slowing down and caressing small portions of her mound.

"Aww, Liz," Kid purred, "You're so cute when you're horny."

"Fuck you..." Liz moaned as her head tilted back in the water, Kid frowned.

"Watch your language Liz..." Kid began to rub her faster and Liz's breath hitched. Kid continued working his fingers around her wetness, until he slipped the longest digit into her tight walls. Liz moaned loudly and Kid began to slowly twist and work his fingers within her soaking core. He played with every inch of her body, reducing the eldest Thomposn sister to a pile of lustful mush.

"Kid….more…"

Kid abided by her command and slid another finger deep within her. Liz's body jerked than sank down onto his hand. Kid was now knuckle-deep inside of her hotness. He began to move his hand up and down, in and out, and all around. Pleasure began strumming its way through Liz's as Kid took her body into a maddening hum.

"Oh Liz…" Kid groaned, "You're so tight…"

"Kid…" Her inner walls clutched around his fingers. Liz was getting ready to cum! Kid sensed this and ceased his ministrations.

"Kid what are you doing?" Liz demanded, Kid stood up and turned off the shower.

"Oh, you obviously wanted me to stop," Kid purred evilly, "I'm just honoring your wishes."

He leaned down and unstrapped her wrists. Liz rubbed her stiff joints and stared up at Kid longingly.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Liz yelled breathlessly, "I didn't want you to stop!"

"Well, you didn't want to fuck me when I gave you the chance..." Kid said smiling cruelly, "So now I won't do it now."

Liz's face went completely numb.

Mother of pearl! This was reverse-reverse psychology! Kid gave her the opportunity to fuck him but she turned him down. Now that she wanted him to fuck her, Kid was...was...turning her down! This was all topsy-turvy! This was the turning of the proverbial tables! This was...this was...creating unnecessary sexual tension!

"Kid, goddamn you!" Liz swore, Kid chuckled evilly and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Was he satisfied? Hell yeah. Was he happy that he was able to show the sisters how much sexual prowess he had? You bet your ass he was! You never rape Death The Kid and expect to get away with it! Oh no, he'll find you, he'll get you hot and bothered, and then leave you to your own devices.

Kid was a tease and he knew it.

Nonetheless he'd accomplished what he needed to do, now to find some nice symmetrical book to read.

* * *

><p>~Epilogue~<p>

Once again, what has the world come to when a young man cannot nap in peace? That question was once again fluttering through Death The Kid's mind as he found himself pinned beneath his Demon Twin Guns...yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kid demanded, Liz and Patti scowled down at their meister with vengeful little smiles on their faces. Kid may have gotten revenge, but what he failed to realize was that: Woman are extremely dangerous and unpredictable when they're aroused. And now, Liz and Patti wanted to teach Kid a lesson about turning the other cheek.

"Kid," Liz said, her voice like iron, "You're going to fuck us NOW!"

"Yeah! How can you tease us and then not do anything!" Patti wailed,

"That was the point!" Kid growled, "I wanted to teach you not to mess with me! Teasing you two was part of that! Dammit! Let me go! I refused to be your plaything again!"

Kid was fighting like a madman now! It useless, Ki d was being crushed beneath the combined weight of the two girls. Shit! They couldn't do this again! Death The Kid had to stop taking naps, goddammit!

"Well," Liz said as she unlatched Kid's pants,

Patti then yelled, "PERPARE TO BE RAPED AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

They'll never learn.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Well, I hope that was good for ya' readers!

**Wicked:** Yes, it's official. Patti reminds me of you Lemony.

**Lemony:** You're not the first person who has said that about me, Wicked. Is Awesome still not moving?

**Awesome:** *still sprawled across bed not moving an inch*

**Lemony&Wicked:** That damn football!

**Lemony:** Anyways, Soul Eater fans, would you like me to write more lemony-goodness about this particular anime? Well then you'll have to…REVIEW!


End file.
